Valentines and the Little Things Inbetween
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: MelloxMatsuda fic #3 Not a Valentines Day fic


Valentines Day and The Little Things In-between

A MelloxMatsuda AU One-Shot Fiction

It was Valentine's Day and Matsuda was all flustered. He had spent this day every other year before getting Mello something nice, but recently, Mello's attitude about this particular holiday was getting sour with each passing month. This year in particular was a testament to that. Last week, Matsuda had made a passing comment about the upcoming holiday and barely dodged a chocolate bar wrapper. It had hurt Matsuda, he personally enjoyed this one day a year, even if it was far too commercialized for his liking. Perhaps Mello was just more annoyed with this day than usual? He always appreciated the small things from Matsuda and was never sour about it before, at least not in front of him, but that wrapper toss last week really started to make Matsuda have cold feet.

He looked at the various stores selling their red and pink colored wares and huffed out a sigh before looking down at the sidewalk. He really did care for his blonde lover and he's always showed this on a physical and emotional level, so why was this year so different? He wanted to talk about it with Mello, but the blonde was an expert at shutting out people when he was inclined to do so. It was not that he didn't try, it was more so he was extremely nervous at being shut out of the blonde's life momentarily and that would hurt more than his sudden hatred for this holiday. Or maybe, Matsuda was letting his anxiety about the wrapper toss cloud his judgment and Mello was simply having a bad day last week.

It almost cheers him up, but an angry Mello never got that way for no reason. Something must have happened to him at work to set him off. A co-worker or some unresolved issue perhaps? He was not so sure and the more he dwelled on it, the more anxious he became. He was certain he was just being paranoid about the whole thing, but that did not mean it continued to bother him. Maybe he could have asked, but what if he was shut out; it was a dilemma he did not like.

It hit Matsuda then and there; he always got Mello something on this particular day of each year and come hell or high water, he would continue to get Mello something nice this day. It filled him with confidence and a smile. It never mattered how upset Mello got, the little things were all that mattered and he knew Mello appreciated getting them no matter what. So he would kill Mello's sour mood on this day, no matter what. Resolve set into place, Matsuda straightened his posture, puffed out his chest and marched his way into the shops, goal in mind and confidence radiating from him.

He walked up to their home with gifts in tow and pulled free his keys and let himself inside. Not surprising, the living room and kitchen were void of life; Mello was never the type to sit down in these areas in their home for long. More often than not, he was in his office or their bedroom. Matsuda knew his return was not unnoticed, but he could only guess as to where Mello had placed himself this time. Finding Mello was half the fun and it was secretly Matsuda's favorite past time.

Placing his keys on the table, he begins to ninja his way around the home as best as he can, though he knew it was useless as Mello was the best ninja hunter in the home. Being the hunter and hunted made Matsuda shiver in excitement. He knew these little games had a way of cheering up Mello and that he could not deny they were super cheezy and fun to boot. He could not stop the odd snicker from escaping his mouth while he stalked their home, seeking out his blonde lover, knowing he could be ambushed at any time. He found the office first and careful not to give himself away any more than he did, he opens the door and peeks inside, seeing his lover's work on display, but no blonde in sight.

Instinctively, he froze, sensing that he'd been spotted, but he could not tell from where. A loud shout made him jump and drop the things he purchased. Before he knew it, he'd been grabbed, turned and lifted over Mello's shoulder, said blonde then broke into laughter and fireman carried a giggling Matsuda into their bedroom. He was dropped onto the bed where his neck was attacked with kisses and light nibbles. It was here that Matsuda realized that it did not matter what he got Mello this day every year, he was the only real gift that Mello wanted and got. The soft caresses, tender kisses and loving embraces exchanged were always better than chocolates and roses.

A/N: Not a Valentine's Day fiction, but setting it on Valentine's Day just because I can. This is MelloxMatuda story 3 and I like how Matsuda can be such a nervous wreck. Mello just wants him, no gift given can replace him. The fluffiness burns my sockets, but I suffer for you guys. I should make the next story a little more action packed or depressing.


End file.
